ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And It Has Been to be 15
is the pilot of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot Ben and Rook are visiting the Plumbers Academy. Suddenly, the whole room shook, and an all too familiar sound echoed down the long, metal hallways. Ultimate Kevin: TENNYSON! (breaks Ground coming in) Ben: Kevin, We meet again. Kevin: (smirks) Ha. (He covered him lower arm in crystal) But this time is different.(He jumped forward suddenly and thrust Ben into a wall, knocking the air out of him. He had a wild grin on his face. He got up in Ben’s face, his black hair waving everywhere) Because this time, You die (shoves his crystal-covered arm forward, and it shot right through Ben’s frail alien form.) Rook: BEN! Kevin shoved Rook off, and slowly reached for the Ultimatrix… Ultimatrix: Host Life Force: depleted. Must seek out new life force. Kevin recoiled as the Ultimatrix sent green sparks flying everywhere. It glowed brightly, and detached from Ben’s wrist. It shot a green bolt of energy at the door, causing it to open. Kevin unfurled his wings and hastily flew after it. But, it was too late. The Ultimatrix surrounded itself in a pod, and made its way towards earth… Theme Song! We see Earth, Suddenly, The Pod crashes towards it, to a country in Middle East, Lebanon. We zoom to that country. We see a bell ring. Students ran out of School. Ahmad, Oussama and Zein are walking. Ahmad: Hey! Today's Friday! Oussama: Don't cheer up so much, you don't know when somebody desides to annoy us. Zein: Who could? I am an Aerophibian. Ahmad: So, what? My Entire Family are Plumbers. Oussama: Correction. Your Entire Family are TEACHER Plumbers. Ahmad, your Family's Plumber State is just for educating Aliens here on Earth. Like us. Suddenly, A Comet crashed into a construction site just near the school. Oussam: What the? Ahmad: We'll check it out later. They walked away. Later at Night, Zein flew and scanned the area. He thumbed up Ahmad and Oussama. Ahmad and Oussama ran to investigate the comet. Ahmad climbed down the crater to find Oussama starring at a pod. Oussama: What's that? Ahmad looks at the pod to find the Ultimatrix. Ahmad: Probably just an inferior copy of Ben Tennyson's Ultimatrix. Nothing new. Oussama: Especially when it crashes in a comet from outer space and Ben Tennyson being murdered the previous day, No, not so wierd, Eh? Ahmad: Ben Tennyson is murdered?! But still, It's probably not re-(grabs for Ultimatrix that jumps on his wrist) Oussama: Ahh! Ahmad: Don't worry, It's not real, let me show you, (dials) See? (Oussama clicks Faceplate) Epic Transformation Sequence: Swampfire Colored Vines covered Ahmad, with Swampfire's Head and leaves sticking out like a lit torch. The Back forms. Ahmad: Swampfire!! Oh, no! Oussama: Cool! You now have Ben Tennyson's Powers. Zein: Guys- Oussama: Yeah, Ahmad totally discovered the legenderay Ultimtrix all over again. I am wondering if- Zein: No, not that! Look out! Zein pushed them out of the way and an explosion happened there. Figure: I'm Ultimate Kevin! Not Figure you stupid Narrator! Ooops, Sorry. Swampfire: So, Bring it on Will ya? Oussama: No, you don't know what you're doing! Swampfire ran up to tackle Ultimate Kevin but Kevin held him and tore him apart. Swampfire regenerated and shot Fire at Kevin. Kevin blocked it with a Lodestar Magnet Shield. Swampfire tried to Seal Kevin with Vines, but Kevin went Intangible and shot Ice Blasts at Swampfire. Swampfire tried to counter with fire, but Kevin won. An Explosion happened. Ahmad was Human unconscious in a crater. Ultimate Kevin wanted to grab for Ahmad but was blasted away by Zein. Zein transformed and flew after him. Oussama absorbed the ground and followed. Kevin: You meres are weak! Zein shot Neuroshock at Kevin. Kevin used Chromastone's Powers to absorb it and shot it at Oussama. Kevin grabbed Zein and started absorbing his life force. Oussama absorbed the ground (Yes, he had lost his cover from Kevin's Blast) and jumped in Zein's Place. Kevin was absorbing Oussama's Armor. Oussama reverted back and Kevin threw him. Kevin: You don't have other than that Weak Armor! Meanwhile, Ahmad woke up. He started running towards Kevin. Ahmad: (selecting an Alien) This one looks pretty good! (transforms) Ultimate Kevin was heading back towards Ahmad, but an Earthquake and a building fell on him. Ahmad: Way Big! Ultimate Kevin blasted the wreckage off him and charged at Ahmad. Way Big Blasted Him with Cosmic Rays. Way Big: That all you got? Kevin: Not even started! (grows to Way Big's Size) They got into a hand-to-hand Combat. Way Big elbowed Kevin hardly. Kevin tackled Way Big even harder. Way Big Kicked Kevin to the ground. Kevin held Way Big by the foot and threw him to the sky. Kevin prepared a Cosmic Blast (A Combination of Way Big's Cosmic Ray, Heatblast's Flames, Jetray's Neuroshock, Shocksquatch Electric Blast, too). When the smoke clears, we see Ahmad on the ground unconscious. Ultimate Kevin wanted to reach for the Ultimatrix but, Vilgax crashed on him. Vilgax: Kevin! You're late. You have to get the Ultimatrix or else I'll break our Allaince and prevent you from absorbing energy from my Ship's electric current. Ahmad got up and saw them fighting. The Camera zooms inside his Brain to reveal a Great Technological Background. We zoom to see a chart with soo many Binary Numbers. Ahmad (thinking): If I run away, they will probably follow and kill me. I need a plan. Ahmad's Eyes zoom to a Toy Store near by, scanning it. Meanwhile, Vilgax helps Ultimate Kevin up. Ahmad: Well, you want the Ultimatrix I conclude. Ultimate Kevin: YES! Ahmad: (folds his left sleeve and takes off Ultimatrix) Here you go! (throws The Ultimatrix away) Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax race towards it. They are then teleported away with it. Oussama, Zein and Ahmad high fived. Ahmad: They totally fell for it and they didn't notice that was a toy and the real one was on my Right Arm! Oussama: Yeah! Zein: We make a very good team! Ahmad: And if Kevin or Vilagx return- Zein, Ahmad and Oussama: IT'S HERO TIME!! The End! Characters *Ahmad *Zein *Oussama *Ben (deceased) *Rook Villians *Ultimate Kevin *Vilgax Aliens Used *Swampfire *Way Big Trivia *Ultimate Kevin and Vilgax are sent to the Null Void. *The Intro before the Theme Song is made by Zon. *Umm... Just read it! Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad15